Briefed by the Best
by FrostAndSnow
Summary: Alex meets Cammie and Zach. This will teach Zach to not disrespect people.


Cammie Morgan groaned. She was getting another mission. She was suppose to be on break! But is a mission is still a mission.

Apparently, she was going to get briefed on her mission in a _restaurant._

Not a secluded area. A darn place with a possibility of being eavesdropped at _any time._

Worse? She has to work with her stupid boyfriend.

Well, her boyfriend wasn't idiotic. He was just... so protective. Always following her around, doing everything for her. It gets very annoying. Oh well, she'll just have to deal with it.

 _Ding ding ding._ "Coming!" Cammie immediately ran down the stairs of her apartment.

Some of the wooden floor boards creaked as she stepped over it.

Her apartment was small. Simple and beautiful, but small. Only 2 bedrooms that could only fit about one queen size bed and a small desk. The doors to all the rooms were painted a light, birch wood colour. The windows had a pure white frame and the tables and chairs were all a cedar red. The counter tops were made of white granite, with the cupboard doors a dark – near black – brown colour. The red carpet only stretched from the living room to the bedrooms. The kitchen tiles were also made of granite, to match the counter tops.

Once Cammie reached the door, after checking who it was thought the TV monitors, she opened it and let her boyfriend in.

"Nice of you to visit. Now seriously, why are you here?" she demanded. "Whoa! Need I have a reason to check on my girl?" he teased as his mesmerizing green eyes sparkled. "You look nice today Agent Morgan." He said as he took in her attire.

Came was wearing a white blouse with a unbuttoned light pink sweater. The simple black skirt swished around her black tights as she moved. Her hair was down, slightly damp from a shower she took earlier.

"I know. You don't look half bad yourself Agent Goode." Zach was wearing a green and blue hoodie with grey track pants.

"I'm assuming you got the message?" "Of course." "So, shall we leave?" "You're driving." With that, the couple went outside and drove to Onoci's lil' cafe.

The café was in a cabin by the beach. It had a nice view of the ocean and served delicious pastries and deserts such as crème of custard, crème puffs, crème Brule, chocolate mousse and an assortment of drinks.

Zach and Cammie sat down in a booth near the window and by the fireplace. They ordered a coffee and a cappuccino. Slowly sipping their drinks, they waited for their briefer.

"May I join you?" came a voice with a British accent. A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes made his way over and sat down right next to Cammie.

"Watch it! She's mine you know?" Zach growled out.

The boy just laughed. "I know alright. I'm your briefer." "ID?" Cammie asked.

The boy took out a identity card. Cammie and Zach scanned it. "Looks real to me. Code word?" Zach asked still angry.

"I have a diamond ring. Want to buy it?" the boy asked casually. Cammie and Zach nodded their heads

"Only if you accept a check." Cammie finished. "So your name is Alex? How about your last name? Why isn't Townsend briefing us? How old are you anyway?"

Alex only grinned. "Why I usually don't do this kind of work. Others ask too many questions. Townsend called in a favour so here I am! About my age... I'm 15. Here is your the info. Don't lose it." He said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait! What's your surname?"

Alex looked around. And quickly said to them "Rider. Alex Rider." Just as Alex was going to exit the building, he turned around and said, "By the way Zach, you have to conceal your weapons better. I can already see four daggers, three pistols and two grenades."

With that he left the café.

"Rider..." Cammie mused. _Where have I heard that name before._

 _ **Beep! Beep!**_

Cammie phone rang. " Hello?" "Cammie! It's Liz! Alex rider strikes again! I just hacked the CIA files and found this! Sending a document! See ya!" then Liz hang up.

Cammie quickly read the document. Face getting paler by the second.

"Zach?" "Yes?" "I think we just met MI6's and the CIA's top spy."

"..." "..." "No way."

* * *

 **How was it? My first crossover! Should I make this into a series or one shot?**


End file.
